The Monster
by Blasmurf
Summary: Inuyasha investigates a rumor of a monster who snatches hanyou babies. My first attempt, I hope I got everything right..


I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. Dont sue me, Im poor.. --

--------------------------------------------

toss that monster away they said

dirty halfbreed

do not deserve to live

place the monster there

on the stone table

step back

wait, look

there she comes

leaping with silence

snatch the baby away

it cries

howls

they disappear in the night

he follows, anger burns him

he tracks them easily

towards the mountains

a final leap in the air

wings grow on her back

they lift her up

clutching the baby tight

he roars, cannot follow

loses sight in the night

the baby cries in fear

suddenly silent

the smell of blood he catches

he howls for the baby

He returns to camp, the legend was true

the monster existed

snatching hanyou pups

bringing them the to the mountains

rage boils inside him

when will the hate end

-wait-

there it is

that scent

it is the monster

near the camp

the smell of blood

hanyou blood

the girl screams

her pack is stolen

the houisi throws his ofunda

to no avail

the womans weapon is easily avoided

the monster clutches the bag

the wings began to spread

he is prepared

he lashes out with his claws

blood in the air, she screams

crash to the ground

tries to run faster

she spins around

lunges at them

snap after his throat

claws at his chest

then she stops suddenly

you are halfblood

she whispers

then why do you seek my blood

he roars

filthy demon

child killer

taker of the innocent lives

the demon freeze

the hate hurts

she leaps to the miko

throws the girl on her shoulder

and disappears

in a cloud of dust

the halfblood howls in rage

at the mountain the monster stop

blood drips from her wings, she kneels

the miko fear for her life

tries to run away

a hand stops her

dont run, I beg

we need your help

he need your help

a hole in the stone wall opens

frightened eyes peers out

small and big they scatter around the demon

all ages

worries blend with happy voices

the miko only stares

so many

so various

all kinds on types

half blood

pure blood, small ones

the monster rises

silence falls

eyes turns to the miko

you needed help, you said

her voice trembles

the demon shows a piece of pinkish stone

in a little boys back

it cannot be removed

it is hurting him

he will die

but the miko purifies

the boy relaxes

the demon sigh in relief

smiles, coughes blood

the claws went deep

the inu hanyou climbs the mountain

he fears for the miko

he growl, rage builds

there, her scent

he drops his sword

he don´t notice

his claws ready

he run towards it

sees the monster on the ground

the miko surrounded by shadows

the war dance is intense

she battle with determination

he fights with rage

the miko shrieks

the dust settles

the hanyou is on his knees

the demons fangs buried in his neck

claws in his wrists

she growls

he snarls

sublime

no way

surrender

never

the demon loosen her grip

blood loss is to overwhelming

they fall apart

the little ones come forth

hissing, growling

bearing their tiny fangs ang claws

-protect mother-

they circle her

the hanyou sees the baby unhurt

in tight embrace by an elder one

and begin to understand

though it is not belivable

why

he ask

do you do this

take them here

she smirks

too many dead hated unwanted

she whispers

I try to gather them

give them a home

with no hate but love

a meaning, a purpose

when others despise them

them all is worthy of life and love

I save them

give them a chance

to live again

the inu hanyou shivers

he didn´t know

but he yells

you are pure blood

why should you care for one of us

the tainted dirty ones

she smirks again

true demon I may be

but still I care

my life, my values

my will to do what I want

the miko smiles

the hanyou shakes his head

unable to grasp

the demon coughes again

you must leave

you are in danger here

the balance is broken

we´ll be fine

take the shard

as a excuse

leave now

the miko and hanyou nods

leaps towards the camp

each silent in thought

the hanyou regaining hope for pure ones

maybe they all isn´t so bad

the miko is teary eyes

touched by the love

a crumble

they turn around

the mountain itself roars

shivers

a barrier seals it off

no one can enter its purity

the hanyou smiles

live happy little ones

he grasps the miko

like I do now

-the end-

My first attempt, please R&R.. luv Jessie


End file.
